Idr
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Primero: Stan tiene un crush. No hay ningún problema. Segundo: Stan no es consciente de que tiene un crush. El asunto se torna peligroso— Tercero: Stan no es consciente de que tiene un crush y su crush gusta de él asimismo pero tampoco tiene idea de ese hecho. Y los chicos son idiotas." O donde Bebe hace de cupido entre Kyle y Stan. *Gen*. Para Katz!
1. I

**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **n.a:** para **Katz** user _Silly Kitten_ porque merece todo el Style del mundo. Feliz San Valentín atrasado y feliz cumpleaños (L) hace siglos que no escribo esta ship MÁTENME

 **n.a2:** mi amor por Bebe es inmenso e indescriptible, period

* * *

I—

 **O** bjetivamente Bebe sabe que es guapa.

Es decir, tiene curvas. ¡Duh! Aunque su cintura sea ancha como su cadera, al menos tiene pechos grandes. (¿A la gente le gusta eso, no?) Y cabello de sol en rizos rebeldes. Y piel suave y bronceada, ojos azules como el cielo de un día despejado en primavera, sonrisa fácil y seductora.

Bebe _sabe que es guapa_ , sí. Y sabe que puede tener a cualquiera comiendo de la palma de su mano. Ni siquiera debe esforzarse; los chicos caen rendidos a sus pies, no hay día alguno en que no reciba una declaración de amor por parte de un compañero.

De todas formas a Bebe le agradan los retos. Y termina fijándose en Stan Marsh.

Aquello grita: PELIGRO por todas partes. Porque Stan es el ex novio de su mejor amiga. Porque Wendy sigue interesada en él (incluso si ella lo niega, _y lo hace_ ). Porque Stan es muy popular en la preparatoria, casi tanto como Bebe, al ser el quarterback del equipo de futbol, y hay cientos de chicas haciendo fila para invitarlo a salir a pesar de que él las rechaza a todas, excusándose con un repetitivo "no nos conocemos lo suficiente".

En palabras sencillas Stan es un imposible.

Igual Bebe se lanza, con la leve esperanza de que Stan la atrape.

(y quién sabe, tal vez terminen siendo novios).

Dice un día, en clase de artes, antes de que la maestra llegue:

— Marshmallow, deberíamos ir a una cita.

Y Stan se da la vuelta, incrédulo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Una cita Stan —repite Bebe, sin perder la calma— ¿sabes lo que es una cita no? Tú, y yo. Iremos a comer a algún lado, jugaremos videojuegos en el árcade, veremos una película en mi casa, platicaremos de temas triviales. ¿Qué opinas?

— Uhm —Stan lo medita un instante. Varias compañeras lo observan fijamente, conteniendo el aliento. Él no lo nota, puede ser tan ajeno a veces—. Está bien, creo. ¿Te recojo a las cinco?

Bebe ignora deliberadamente las miradas de muerte que las chicas le dirigen (¡Stan va a salir con Bebe Stevens cómo pasó esto!; pero si siempre responde que no...; debió embrujarlo, esa maldita perra) y sonríe, coqueta y con confianza.

— Vale, a las cinco Marshmallow.

Stan asiente y toman caminos separados. Él yendo con Kyle, Kenny y Cartman y ella con Wendy y Lola.

Wendy luce tensa y no se esfuerza en ocultarlo. Bebe no habla del tema, por su consideración. Se siente segura de sí misma y nada puede arruinarle el buen humor.

Más tarde, a las cinco, Stan aparece por su casa. Vestido de manera casual, con jeans y una playera de Green Peace. Ella trae en cambio un vestido rojo con mallones negros y unas botas hasta el muslo, se ha pintado los labios y puesto rímel y recogido el pelo en una coleta de lado también, haciendo todo lo posible por verse atractiva.

Aguarda un minuto para oírlo decir "vaya Bebe estás muy guapa", o "wow, eres hermosa", o "pensé que aquí vivía Bebe, no una supermodelo."

Pero nada de eso sucede. Stan mete las manos en sus bolsillos y se balancea de un pie al otro, torpe y en silencio.

— Uhm ¿Nos vamos? —inquiere al fin. Bebe parpadea.

— Ah, s-sí.

La cita sale increíblemente bien y terriblemente mal.

Lo que está bien: ambos se divierten. Se conocen, después de todo. No son amigos tan cercanos, pero igual congenian. Stan la lleva a un restaurante vegetariano que recién inauguro. Luego van al árcade y ella lo vence en un juego de carreras de autos (¡Toma esa Marsh!). Después vuelven a casa de Bebe, Stan saluda a sus padres con incomodidad demasiado obvia y Bebe pone una película al azar. Es una de terror. A Bebe le desagrada el género (las arrugas por los sustos son malas para el cutis–) sin embargo es la excusa perfecta para ponerse melosos. Lo que está mal: Stan nunca hace amago de tomarla de la mano, o de intentar besarla. Jamás la espía de reojo, admirando su figura o se pone nervioso ante su cercanía. No le da cumplidos con intención de coquetear, sino más... genuinos, amistosos. Ni siquiera ahora, estando sentados tan cerca el uno del otro en un sofá, aprovecha para tocarla. Es casi tan similar a convivir con un _hermano_.

A Bebe la confunde de sobremanera esto, agarra el control remoto y presiona el botón de "pausa" sin miramientos. Stan protesta en voz baja.

— ¿Bebe? —ella no responde, Stan lo intenta de nuevo—. El asesino iba a matar al chico drogadicto, qué suced–

— Stan, tengo el presentimiento de que accediste a salir conmigo por lástima —lo interrumpe Bebe. La expresión de Stan es de sorpresa.

— Qué —repite—. Espera _qué_.

— Si no querías simplemente pudiste haberme dicho que no —Bebe continúa, y juguetea con uno de sus rizos. Su orgullo yace herido en un rincón, maldita sea—. Esto no parece una cita Stan, es como si fuésemos dos mejores amigos pasando el tiempo y ya.

Stan se acomoda la gorra.

— Nunca tendría una cita con alguien por lástima —dice al fin.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero nada, supongo. Me gustas... como una amiga. Por eso acepté. Lo siento si esperabas algo más.

— Esto es tan triste —Bebe suspira. Sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa, no obstante. Stan luce incómodo—. ¿Al menos has salido con otras antes de mí?

— Con Wendy —admite, muy quedito.

— _No me jodas_. ¡Tienen que haber más Marshmallow!

— Nah, en realidad no.

— ¿Nadie? Eres un adolescente con necesidades, ¿te besas con posters de animales en peligro de extinción o algo? —lo dice en broma, por supuesto. Stan se ruboriza y le da un codazo sin la fuerza necesaria para provocarle daño y los dos se ríen.

— Vamos Bebe no es tan raro– quiero decir– la mayoría de mi tiempo estoy con Kyle y los muchachos ¿sabes? Hago con ellos lo que hice contigo hoy, me divierto, causo problemas, salvo al pueblo de alguna catástrofe absurda, cosas así. Luego están los estudios y el futbol. Las chicas y las citas son... uh, algo sin importancia.

Bebe entrecierra los ojos, perspicaz.

— ¿No será que todavía estás enamorado de Wends?

— Nop —no duda ni vacila al contestar.

— ¿Seguro?

— Al cien por ciento.

Parece sincero. Entonces por qué–

— Acaso–

— ¿Acaso?

Bebe traga saliva.

Intenta no aparentar que lo juzga por ello, porque no lo juzga en lo absoluto. Y en realidad Bebe se siente algo como emocionada.

— Acaso ¿eres gay? —Stan da un brinco y se resbala del sofá, cayendo de bruces en el piso. Bebe de inmediato se levanta para ayudarlo a pararse—. ¡Stan!

— ¡Estoy bien! sólo, sólo me pillaste desprevenido —se sacude los jeans, Bebe se le queda viendo un segundo, cerciorándose de que no se haya lastimado—. No, por cierto.

— ¿No?

— _No soy gay_.

— Ah.

— Me gustaba Wendy, muchísimo. Wendy _es una chica_ , eso... ser gay es... no es posible ¿cierto? Aunque quizás, _hipotéticamente hablando_ , pienso que algunos chicos son, bueno, atractivos. Tal vez.

Bebe se sienta y Stan la imita tras un momento de indecisión. Ella ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda, en un gesto de curiosidad.

Podría ser... hay una posibilidad...

— Stan ¿te gusta _alguien_ , actualmente? —y se apresura en añadir—: no tienes que decirme su nombre, y prometo no contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Wends. Lo juro por mi belleza.

Stan le dedica una sonrisa, con vergüenza. A Bebe se le derrite el corazón porque, joder, Stan es simplemente demasiado.

Le duele un poquito aceptar que jamás será suyo.

(Hay que superarlo Bebe).

— Eso–

Su celular suena, de repente. Si a Bebe no le falla la memoria la canción es de música gótica, aunque no reconoce el grupo. Stan se disculpa con ella y se apresura a contestar.

— Hey Ky. No, no, estoy con Bebe. Sí, Bebe. ¿Cuántas Bebe conoces? Ahá, me invitó a salir, en clase de artes ¿recuerdas? Sí. ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Documental porno–? Dile a Kenny que le baje el volumen por Dios. Claro. ¿Qué Cartman dijo qué–? La televisión está muy alta, no te escucho. Okay, okay. Nos vemos en una hora, vale. Hasta luego tío.

Y cuelga.

A Bebe no le pasa desapercibido lo contento que está, o cómo sus ojos brillan con cierta clase de luz.

No se trata de un podría, _es_.

— Perdona, era Kyle.

— Lo noté. ¿Quedaron de verse?

— Sí, con Kenny y el culón. Va a haber un especial de pelis de Mel Gibson que según Cartman "no podemos perdernos" o alguna ridiculez parecida y– lo siento, esto no te interesa ¿debería irme ya? Siento que arruiné todo.

— ¡No! —honestamente está tan sorprendida como Stan por su abrupta respuesta, Bebe trata de recomponerse—. Me agrada estar contigo Stan —confiesa—. ¿Tienes una hora más, cierto? Podemos terminar la película, si quieres.

— Sí quiero...

Bebe sonríe.

— Vale Marshmallow, entonces trae acá tu sexy trasero y siéntate, que el asesino va a sacarle las tripas a un pobre diablo.

Stan tose, no obstante, la obedece.

— ¿Crees que mi trasero es sexy?

Ella finge pensarlo, juguetona.

— No sabría decir.

— ¡Oh vamos!

(no es hasta que Stan se ha ido que Bebe se acuerda que él jamás negó que le gustara alguien. Que Stan quizás no sea gay después de todo, pero definitivamente no es heterosexual. Y que acaba de ser rechazada).

Mierda.

—

tbc

* * *

 **n.a3:** contrario a la creencia popular este fic SÍ es un Style, aunque no sea obvio, todavía. Kyle aparece en el siguiente capítulo junto con otros pjs

 **n.a4:** el Stan/Bebe me da muchos feels y tengo que recordarme a base de golpes contra el teclado que en este fic es absoluta y totalmente unilateral h. De todas formas voy a incluirle una pareja a Bebe (pista: es m/f y no, no es Clyde)

 **n.a5:** hi

 **edit 15/02/19.**


	2. II

**n.a:** todo sigue siendo para Katz, le pertenecemos ´u` ¡gracias por los faves y reviews!

 **n.a2:** el título alternativo de este capítulo es "el desarrollo de personaje de Bebe que nadie pidió pero el mundo igual necesita" ft. una de mis parejas crack predilectas y un montón de friendship (por algo no puse "romance" en el género lmao. Pronto...)

 **Importante (¡!)** no he visto las más recientes temporadas –me quedé con la trilogía Black Friday– ergo me he perdido varias cosas del canon: la relación de Cartman/Heidi, que ahora Bebe es parte del team Craig, etc. – y no las incluí en el fanfic, sorry. :(

* * *

II—

 **A** menudo Bebe piensa.

(— POR SUPUESTO que las rubias sabemos pensar Eric, así que tira tus jodidos estereotipos sexistas por un retrete, _gracias y de nada_ , y de paso admite tu gusto— que obvio es unilateral, supéralo— hacia Wends y hazle un favor al mundo reconociendo que no eres inmune a esas cosas tan chulas llamadas 'sentimientos', ugh).

Y, bueno– sí. Regresando al punto, Bebe piensa. Mucho. Todos los días.

Que el labial purpura le queda mejor que el rojo. Que las chicas no son objetos y valen más que por su apariencia física. Que es más práctico andar con shorts en vez de falda pero las faldas son más lindas. Que el calentamiento global es cosa seria. Y que los muchachos son idiotas.

 _Muy_ idiotas.

Y Bebe puede poner de ejemplo a Eric, con facilidad, pero en este caso en particular se va por Stan. Stan, el chico que le gusta _o algo por el estilo_ —Bebe planea superarlo, en serio—. Stan, el chico que la rechazó (y okay, aún duele, incluso si se trata de un flechazo pequeño pequeñito y no del amor de su vida...). Stan, que bien puede ser una de las personas más densas que ella haya conocido jamás, aún con su atractivo y todo.

Porque.

Ya.

Desde su cita fallida-no-tanto en que Stan declinó sus sentimientos con toda la amabilidad del mundo se vuelven aún más cercanos como amigos —a Bebe le agrada aquello, siendo sincera, más que la posibilidad de ser su novia y eso es como raro ¿cierto?—. Así que no le toma mucho tiempo descubrir que a Stan sí le gusta alguien, efectivamente. Alguien más, que no es ella. Que ni siquiera es _una ella_ , siendo específica.

La evidencia está justo allí. ¡Por todos los cielos!

Y Bebe lo descubre por accidente.

Pues contrario a la creencia popular Bebe comprende cuándo debe darse por vencida, y cómo aceptar un rechazo con dignidad. No es que si ella estuviese espiando la vida romántica de Stan (o falta dé) como una obsesionada, como fuese protagonista de una novela de romance de mal gusto.

Pero son amigos, mejores amigos de lo que eran antes, inclusive. Y— y era una mera cuestión de tiempo para terminar notándolo.

No es su culpa, joder.

Pero está bien.

 _Recapitulemos Beb_ e.

Primero: Stan tiene un crush. No hay ningún problema, no es el apocalipsis. Segundo: Stan no es consciente de que tiene un crush. Y el asunto se torna peligroso— Tercero: Stan no es consciente de que tiene un crush y su crush gusta de él asimismo pero tampoco tiene idea de ese hecho y ninguno dice nada para no arruinar su amistad y _Dios los muchachos de verdad son idiotas_ ¿no es verdad? Stan, sobre todo. Y sorpresa-no-tanto, Kyle Broflovski, igual.

(que Kyle sea un alumno excelente con notas excelentes no cambia ese factor).

Bebe rompe por la frustración su lápiz favorito, aquel con pegatinas de colores, a mitad de la clase de Literatura, y se gana una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la maestra, al cavilar el asunto.

Ughhhh.

De pronto nada está bien.

(su lápiz, para empezar, fue partido por la mitad debido a la infinita estupidez masculina).

— Bebe —la llama Wendy al acabar la clase. Suena exasperada, pero hay genuina preocupación en su voz. Y Bebe se lo agradece. Son mejores amigas por algo, no importa que tanto discrepen en sus opiniones con ciertos temas—, puedo pedirle a Nicole que le diga a Token que te arregle tu lápiz en carpintería si quieres, hoy ellos toman ese taller.

 _Y estoy dispuesta a escuchar si algo te molesta, tal vez pueda ayudarte_.

Bebe frunce el ceño.

— Da igual Wends. Compraré otro, no es tan caro —y tras una pausa—: uhm. En realidad– sí hay un asunto– sobre chicos–

— ¿Sí?

— Que por mera casualidad involucra a Stan–

Wendy hace una mueca.

— No gracias.

— ¡Ni siquiera he terminado de hablar! —bufa Bebe—. Wends, cortaron, vale. Hace años, en primaria, quinto año específicamente, y en buenos términos. Si recuerdo bien (y mi memoria es increíble) _tú_ lo cortaste a _él_. No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida evitando cualquier plática que incluya su nombre sólo porque aún tienes sentimientos por Stan y lo dejaste ir por razones que nunca me explicaste.

— ¡Tuve que aguantarte suspirando por él durante un mes antes de que lo invitases a salir! No pienso ayudarte a conquistarlo ahora. Y no tengo sentim–

— _Shhh_ —Wendy le mira mal por su interrupción, pero Bebe la ignora y prosigue—. ¿Quién dijo que planeo conquistarlo, duh?

— ¡Es obvio–! Espera.

Una sonrisa de su parte. Medio tímida. Cosa muy rara en ella. Wendy abre la boca, y la cierra, y la vuelve a abrir. Como procesándolo, hasta que todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajan.

Una por una.

— _Espera_ , si esto no se trata de intentar enamorarlo y probar que eres suficiente para él porque te rechazó qué... pero mencionaste... y... oh Dios —la expresión de Wendy le daría gracia en otra circunstancia, quizás. Sin embargo, parece que tienen ideas muy diferentes en cuanto al rumbo de esta conversación, y Bebe está francamente confundida—. OH DIOS —repite Wendy—. Lo sabes.

— ¿Wends?

— _Tú. Lo. Sabes_. No me mires así Bárbara Stevens, ¡no estoy histérica y no me interesa que vaya a tener arrugas en el futuro por hacer gestos! porque _lo sabes_.

— ¿Okay, siiiiiiiií? Creo.

Wendy vuelve a mirarla mal y Bebe se siente sólo algo culpable.

— ¿Podrías al menos hablarme de una forma no críptica para que pueda entender qué demonios sucede? —pide, medio resignada.

— ¿Menos criptica, Bebe–? Tengo derecho. De qué otra forma reaccionarías si tu mejor amiga descubre que tu ex es claramente bisexual y está perdido por su "súper" mejor amigo después de _tantos años_ en que sólo tú lo notaste y tuviste una crisis por creer que imaginabas cosas mientras esperabas que alguien más se diese cuenta también y te ahorrase una visita al consejero de la escuela.

Bebe parpadea.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos, tres, cuatro–

— Oh.

— ¡Exacto!

— _Oh_.

Bueno, eso– eso explica mucho. Todo, a decir verdad. Se siente mal por Wendy y por juzgarla en el pasado sin conocer todos los detalles. Aún así, Wendy es fuerte, sigue adelante, Bebe no tiene por qué preocuparse por ella. Le enorgullece, con honestidad.

Y.

— Entonces, ¿tú sabías?, ¿ _desde quinto_?

— No resulta tan difícil de notar una vez prestas atención Bebe —contesta Wendy, más tiene una diminuta sonrisa luchando por alzarse contra la comisura de sus labios. Se muestra aliviada de poder compartirlo con otra persona.

Y a Bebe le pica la curiosidad. Mucho.

— Pero ¿por qué no le dijiste? A Stan. ¿Por qué no le diste una pista o… algo, para que se diese cuenta y le pidiese salir a Kyle desde, no sé, primaria?

— _Lo intenté_ , varias ocasiones, para tu información. Stan es dulce, pero también más denso que una piedra. En especial con esto.

Vale, no puede objetar ese argumento.

Y se encuentra como al principio.

Excepto que–

— Tengo un plan Wends.

— Uh-uh.

— El plan más jodidamente genial que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora —prosigue Bebe, desbordando entusiasmo en cada palabra. Se ha decidido.

— UH-UH —repite Wendy, escéptica. Pero igual se queda, y la escucha.

(como compensación Bebe le regala una colección de películas de Russell Crowe en HD al día siguiente, y si Wendy le da un lápiz que tal vez asemeja a su favorito ya tirado en la basura, con un borde áspero como recién tallado en madera y con nuevas pegatinas que resplandecen, ninguna lo menciona).

X

El plan— si es que puede considerársele "plan" a ir improvisando conjeturas rápidas sobre la marcha, dependiendo de cómo progrese todo— es bastante simple. Y fácil, en teoría.

(cortesía de las cientos de comedias románticas que Bebe ha visto).

Hacer de Cupido entre Kyle y Stan.

Un empujoncito aquí, una leve insinuación allá ¡y bingo! Ellos terminan besándose en cada rincón de la preparatoria y se ponen todos acaramelados, jurándose amor eterno.

O no.

¿Quedó claro que el ADN masculino les vuelve imbéciles? Deben ser los cromosomas. Están defectuosos. Bebe no se cansa de mencionarlo entre dientes, casi en un monólogo consigo misma.

Y el plan simple y fácil, _en teoría_ , se vuelve complicado y tedioso.

Una absurda ridiculez.

Porque es claro como un cristal que ellos se quieren (más que como amigos) y quieren estar juntos-juntos (incluso si Stan aún no lo admite para sí mismo y está pasando por una "crisis bisexual" o similar —que Bebe, por desgracia, entiende y ya experimentó hace no tanto tiempo, no puede exactamente culparlo— y Kyle no sabe, o finge no saber).

Nada sirve.

Ninguna de las ideas (perfectas, cabe mencionar) de Bebe para que convivan más entre ellos, solos o que deriven a alguna situación que prenda esa chispa _lo suficiente_ para que alguno de los dos se anime a avivarla, funciona.

Pasan dos semanas.

Wendy le dedica esa mirada, también. Un "te lo dije" perfumado con lástima y algo de diversión inocente desde su asiento de atrás. Demasiado constante. Demasiado desalentador.

Pero—

 _Pero Bebe es terca, okay_.

(Una rebelde. La princesa encerrada en una torre que dice: al demonio, me voy a salvar yo misma. Salvaré a mi reino entero de ser necesario, púdranse. Y si me encuentro con mi príncipe en el camino y resulta que él es un gilipollas lo dejaré atrás y buscaré a alguien que sí me merezca, no tengo porque aguantar esto). Por consecuencia cualquier cosa que le es negada de inmediato, y que no sea una reciprocación de sentimientos duh, sólo la hace desearla más. Igual que un reto. _A Bebe le agradan los retos_.

Si se lo propone puede conseguir lo que sea. Su orgullo no le permite desistir, incluso con este asunto, incluso si parece una causa perdida.

Es de ese modo al menos hasta que Bebe se pone la mochila en el hombro finalizado el taller de cocina

("— Un infierno absoluto, quién coño necesita hornear panquecitos por dos horas seguidas, es sexista —le comentó irritada a Red, quien asintió— ¡y encima me ha arruinado la manicure! —Red volvió a asentir).

y alguien carraspea detrás de ella, llamando su atención.

Bebe le mira de reojo, sin saber muy bien a quién esperar.

Wendy se negó a tomar cocina y prefirió karate sólo para cabrear a Cartman. Red se largó tan pronto como pudo para buscar a Lola en la práctica de porristas (son novias desde sexto, _y tan adorables_ ).

La maestra, seguro. La maestra lista para felicitarla por sus excelentes habilidades culinarias, pero reprendiéndola con que debería disfrutar más el taller y pasar menos tiempo fulminando con la mirada lo que sea que estén preparando como de costumbre, pues es talentosa por naturaleza y blablá-blá.

No es que a Bebe le desagrade cocinar, es divertido— _o algo así_ , cuando no esperan que aspire a preparar platillos sólo para ser ama de casa y la esposa perfecta, eso es. Siendo sincera sólo escogió cocina pues los demás talleres eran más típicamente violentos, deportes, sobre todo. Y ella termina sudando y oliendo mal.

Se topa cara a cara con Kenneth McCormick. No lo que esperaba, sin duda.

— Hola Stevens, ¿qué hay? —saluda él, aparentado ser indiferente.

Alrededor de ellos los demás estudiantes continúan su camino por el pasillo, ignorándolos y enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones.

Bebe alza una ceja.

Es que, sí. Bebe sabe que Kenny tiene cierta "fama" entre los adolescentes del pueblo. Bebe sabe que Kenny toma cocina desde tercer grado de primaria, cuando Wendy y ella lograron convencer a los profesores y la alcaldesa que negarle a alguien el derecho de estar en una clase sólo por su género era estúpido (pronto había un montón de chicas queriendo probar futbol americano y demás, y chicos interesados en cocinar o aprender manualidades ¡há!). Bebe sabe que Kenny escogió ese taller porque la mayoría son chicas— pese a que sí hay varios chicos asistiendo— y puede coquetear con ellas y conseguir sus números con más sencillez. Bebe sabe que Kenny se liaría con cualquier ser vivo mientras éste muestre consentimiento, punto.

— Vale McCormick. Era obvio que tarde o temprano ibas a venir por mí, supongo que lo único que me sorprende es que tardases tanto —rueda los ojos—. Te ahorraré el tiempo que te toma pseudo seducirme con una línea cutre: no. ¡Listo! Me tengo que ir.

Kenny se lleva una mano al pecho en gesto herido.

— Auch, eso duele.

— Supongo, deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen, no sea que estés herido de gravedad —replica sarcástica.

— ¿Tú serías mi sexy doctora? —sugiere Kenny, esperanzado. Y con un tono más sugestivo—: tal vez debas ser tú quien necesita una inyección. Yo podría dártela.

Y ella.

Ella no logra contener una carcajada. Con diversión sincera.

Qué diablos.

— ¿ _En serio_?, ¿ese eufemismo vulgar es lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido? Yo... olvídalo. Estoy segura de que eres más que un playboy calenturiento McCormick, sé cuando la gente miente y arma una charada. Por si no lo has notado soy una actriz increíble, y adopto muy bien el papel de la estereotipada rubia —y no lo planea, pero de último minuto añade—: Deberías ser más sincero con los demás.

Ante su respuesta Kenny frunce el ceño. Un brevísimo instante, luego vuelve a su pose despreocupada. Aquello resulta inusual.

— No eres la única que sabe interpretar a las personas —empieza por decir—. También sé perfectamente que no eres una rubia estereotipada, lo he sabido desde antes de que lo admitieses, para ti o para quien sea. Quizás la que debe dejar de fingir eres tú.

Otra sorpresa.

— Uh.

Y el mundo se mueve y da un giro. De ciento ochenta grados, con exactitud.

La verdad es que son pocos los que le creen respecto a su inteligencia y juicios. Ni siquiera los adultos, ni siquiera sus propios padres, le dan importancia.

Después de tantos años Bebe se acostumbró a esconderse detrás de su maquillaje y faldas costosas y cortas y zapatos de diseñador y de exclamar que el activismo le aburre y prefiere leer su horóscopo en presencia de la mayoría. En algún punto Bebe dejó de odiar que la gente asumiera que ella era una copia de su madre— bonita, superficial y genuinamente tonta— y se resignó a aceptarlo. Empezó a fallar apropósito respuestas en los exámenes para que la tutoraran chicos apuestos. A perfeccionar su sonrisa seductora frente al espejo del baño. A salir más a fiestas exclusivamente con chicos _aburridos_ cuya única cualidad era su buen físico, y ganándose el desprecio y envidia de sus compañeras, a pesar de que ella añora salir también con chicas y tomarlas de la mano y besarlas y ser cursi. Excepto que sólo Wendy y el resto de sus amigas: Red, Lola y Nicole están enteradas de lo último. Bebe prefiere mantenerlo así.

Por eso que alguien lo note, que alguien que ni siquiera es tan cercano a ella _la viese_ , no sólo mirándola es— es—

— De cualquier modo —prosigue Kenny, como si nada. E interrumpe sus pensamientos— esa no es la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunta.

Y no lo sisea, ni se pone a la defensiva. No está irritada porque se siente repentinamente vulnerable ante Kenny, _sin motivos_. Y él tiene el descaro de actuar tranquilo. Como si no hubiese arrancado medio pedazo de su corazón en tan solo una maldita frase.

"Quizás la que debe dejar de fingir eres tú."

De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera.

— Voy a ayudarte.

Y si cree que puede–

Qué.

— Qué —repite. Y tiene unas inmensas ganas de lanzarse al vacío por lo tonta que suena justo cuando acaba de refutarle que sí es lista.

Compórtate Bebe.

Es el turno de Kenny de fruncir las cejas. Apenas son notables bajo su fleco rubio, disparejo en las puntas.

 _No me había fijado_ , piensa Bebe de súbito, _él sigue usando esa parka odiosamente naranja que es un insulto para la moda, pero ya no se oculta la cara_. _Y el cabello le llega un poco arriba de los hombros. Además resalta las pecas en su rostro y cuello_.

— Uhm, ¿ya sabes? Tu pequeño proyecto de película de espías, de las últimas dos semanas. Aquel que involucra a Stanny y a Kyle.

 _Es... atractivo_.

 _...ESPERA UN MOMENTO_.

Bebe suelta un chillido. O cree que lo hace. En su mente. Como una bomba nuclear.

Por el rumbo de sus pensamientos _y_ lo que acaba de escuchar recién.

Toma a Kenny de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarla, y desconcertándolo un par de segundos. Cuando habla baja la voz, procurando lucir amenazante. Daría un mejor efecto si Kenny no fuese una jodida jirafa y ella midiese apenas 1,55 centímetros con tacones.

Una rareza si considera que Kenny es, bueno, pobre.

— ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste–? Ugh no importa. Si planeas contárselo a Eric u otro, o si ya les dijiste y me están jugando una broma te juro–

Kenny se recompone de su estupor, de nuevo y con velocidad.

— Okay, tres cosas Stevens. Número uno: me insultas al no darme más crédito por saber guardar un secreto, soy la puta de South Park no un chismoso —y Bebe se calla, aunque Kenny ha señalado ese detalle sin resentimiento o acusación algunos y suena aburrido. Ella aún no aparta las manos de sus hombros—. Número dos: y porque aparentemente no me oíste la primera vez, insisto, voy a ayudarte.

 _Por supuesto que Kenny respeta la privacidad ajena ¿por quién lo tomas?_ se regaña, recordándolo.

Aún así, él quiere ¿ayudar?

Resulta sospechoso.

— Cuál– ¿cuál es la cosa número tres?

Y ahí está la sonrisa traviesa y misteriosa ya patentada por Kenny. De gato Cheshire. En ese punto ha ganado el argumento. Ambos lo saben.

— ¿Te soy sincero? Estoy aburrido _a muerte_ y esto parece entretenido, por qué no.

Bebe se contiene de gruñir con exasperación apenas.

Típico de muchachos.

— Además, y no te ofendas, no los conoces tan bien como yo. Mi apoyo te será útil.

— _Seguro_. Mira, no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones y me importa un cuerno si ves esto como un pasatiempo o una diversión, pero incluso si no lo crees yo me lo estoy tomando en serio porque... — _porque me gusta Stan, y quiero que sea feliz, y Kyle es algo como un amigo igual, y son buenos para el otro_ —. Más te vale no echarlo a perder —cambia de tema con brusquedad, a modo de advertencia.

Kenny la escudriña, en silencio. Y Bebe se siente nerviosa de repente.

— Tranquila jeez —es lo único que dice— haré que tu plan funcione, lo prometo —aquello último suena demasiado real. La confunde.

Pero entonces—

Kenny le guiña el ojo. _Así de la maldita nada_. Y se zafa de su agarre. Dejándola plantada a mitad del pasillo y frente al taller de cocina.

— Nos vemos al rato Stevens, ¡ah, y estás muy sexy con ese sweater de lana por cierto!

El. Muy. Descarado.

Bebe lo maldice todo el camino a historia universal.

X

La cosa es.

Bebe no suele convivir con los chicos. Al menos no tanto como Wendy.

A veces platica con Craig y Tweek, claro. Saluda de pasada a Token (por ser novio de Nicole) cuando ella les persuade. Charla con Butters y le recomienda recetas a Clyde. Diablos, recientemente va a visitar a Stan más seguido a su casa. Eso es normal. Eso es seguro. No atrae desconfianza.

Lo que atrae no desconfianza pero sí breve confusión por parte del grupo de Stan y el resto del aula, debido a ese hecho anterior, es que Kenny la lleve prácticamente arrastrando siempre hacia donde Stan, Cartman y Kyle se encuentran —en la cafetería, el salón, el patio— puesto que Bebe aceptó su ayuda.

(— Debes infiltrarte en las líneas enemigas para vencer en una guerra. Simpatizar con ellos, conocerles mejor.

— McCormick _esto no es una guerra_.

— No con esa actitud.)

Algo de esperarse.

— ¿Quién le dio permiso a la Legalmente Rubia de unirse a nuestro grupo? —cuestiona Cartman desdeñoso un día, entre mordiscos a un sándwich de pavo.

— ¿Quién te dio permiso de nacer y matar por un susto con tu horrible cara al doctor que asistió tu parto? —replica Kenny antes de que Bebe tenga oportunidad de ofenderse. Kyle se ríe, Stan casi se ahoga mientras bebe su soda y Cartman les mira feo.

Y, vale, sí es algo gracioso.

— Sois los peores amigos del mundo, jódanse.

— Aww Eric, no hace falta ser tan romántico —Cartman le propicia un golpe en el hombro a Kenny, no con intención de lastimar, nota Bebe—. No lo tomes tan personal gordo. Sobre lo otro... consideré que hace falta un poco de "feminidad" entre los cuatro ¿no?

— Kenny, te disfrazas de princesa japonesa cada sábado desde que tenemos diez, Karen incluso te presta sus faldas los otros días —señala Kyle—. Y Stan se pinta las uñas de negro y usa delineador.

— ¡Oye–!

— Detalles, detalles —prosigue Kenny, ignorando a Stan—. No hay discusión. Necesitamos más feminidad tíos. Una Wonder Woman en nuestra Liga de la Justicia ¿comprenden? —Kyle le responde con un "lo que tú digas" desinteresado, pero le permite ganar—. Además, ehh, Stevens es mi compañera en un proyecto importante y debemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos para terminarlo.

— ¿De qué es el proyecto? —inquiere Stan, genuinamente interesado.

 _Si sólo supieras Marshmallow_.

Bebe empieza a decir:

— De alge...

Cuando Kenny exclama:

— ¡De química! —y la interrumpe.

Ella tose.

— ¿ _Disculpa_?

— Claro que te disculpo Stevens. Y como iba comentando, el proyecto es de química —de inmediato la observa, haciéndose el inocente. Bebe trata de intimidarlo telepáticamente: no te atrevas a decir lo que creo vas a decir o te clavo mi tenedor en el ojo. Pero es en vano—. Ya saben, hay muchísima _química_ entre ella y yo.

Y, y.

Se atrevió.

A Bebe se le colorean las mejillas. Un huracán de rojo. Por la humillación, se insiste a sí misma. No es posible que le haya causado gracia ni le haya parecido dulce a pesar de lo mediocre que es ese piropo, NOPE. (O bueno... un poco...) ¿Quién usa todavía esas líneas de la vieja escuela de cualquier forma? ¿ _A Kenny le funcionan con el resto_? Cartman murmura por lo bajo y Kyle no consigue evitar reírse por segunda vez consecutiva.

— Okay, "genio". Suerte descifrando las propiedades del átomo. Si Kenny te causa problemas yo te ayudo para que no obtengas una F por su culpa Bebe —le promete él, aún sonriendo.

Considerando que no existe tal proyecto importante de química...

Bebe asiente.

— Gracias Kyle. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Y sólo porque puede le da un rodillazo a Kenny, sentado a su derecha en la mesa de la cafetería. Kenny se traga un quejido de dolor. Oof.

— Por cierto– tu camiseta flipa Stan, ¿es nueva?

— Uh, sí. Me la obsequió mamá recientemente, aunque la compró en un concierto al que fuimos hace dos o tres meses en realidad.

Bebe se fija que es negra y tiene estampado el logotipo de lo que parece ser una banda alemana de música industrial. (Quizás no hubiesen congeniado tanto como pareja, ya meditándolo.) No entiende dónde va Kenny con el abrupto y nada sutil cambio de conversación.

— Guay —pero luego—. Resalta tus ojos, su brillo azul; los hace aún más bonitos ¿no opinas lo mismo Kyle?

 _Luego_.

Stan escupe su soda, ahora sí. Kyle se tensa. Cartman es el que ríe.

...oh. Así que allá es adónde iba.

— Qué mierda Kenny —Kyle trata de no perder la calma, pero Bebe _lo ve_. Un sonrojo, que se propaga como incendio—. No puedes lanzar una pregunta así sin advertir antes, por Abraham —y apenas dándose cuenta de la violenta tos de Stan le da palmadas en la espalda, para que no se ahogue. Otra vez.

Kenny ni se inmuta.

— Vamos, no fue la gran cosa. Dispara.

Kyle se muerde los labios, indeciso. Las cejas fruncidas. Rojo, rojo, rojo— en todas partes. Bebe piensa: ¡lo sabía, es recíproco!

— Es muy posible que desde un punto de vista estético Stan sí tenga ojos bonitos... ahá.

Stan deja de toser.

— ¿En serio, Ky?

Un carraspeo.

— Yeah. Es decir. No es que les preste demasiada atención en particular ni nada pero– si los comparas con los de otro chico– err, estéticamente hablando–

—... Claro. Eh, tus ojos igual son lindos. Supongo —reconoce Stan. Y se rasca la nuca. Kyle le está sonriendo, a pesar de la vergüenza. Cartman masculla con fastidio: Ugh, asqueroso. Pero le ignoran.

En cambio ella aún no consigue creerlo. Lo malditamente fácil que fue. Lo malditamente fácil que va a ser con su apoyo. Kenny tose ruidosamente a su lado, así que Bebe lo mira, aún sin habla.

— De nada, _primor_.

Y el plan versión 2.0 da inicio.

—

tbc

* * *

 **n.a3:** nos leemos en treinta años con la continuación dudes

 **edit 15/02/19.**


End file.
